Becoming A Better Me » The Lost Scene
by Sakura Scout
Summary: The lost scene of 'Becoming A Better Me' chapter 5. This is the original conversation between Bit and Brad. Also, this is a peace offering to my readers. '


I AM **SO **SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPLOADED CHAPTER 9 FOR BECOMING A BETTER ME!! It's just that life is being a big burden to me with me lately. That and writer's block is murder.

But to make it up to you people, I'm uploading **this**. This is the original conversation between Bit and Brad at the beginning of the Romeo City scene in Chapter 5 "Bit's Realization". I took it out 'cause I thought it didn't go well with the chapter. But now that I think about it, I might have been wrong. Oh, well.

****

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS FIC!!

ENJOY!! ^-^

****

~*~

Becoming A Better Me

The Lost Scene

"Brad's Confession"

****

~*~

"Wow! Look at that model! Isn't it cool? Oh! And that one, too! Just look at that gun! It'll be perfect for my custom Rev-Raptor model!" Doc jumped up and down with glee as the whole Blitz team tried to walk down the main shopping area of the city.

"Doc, please ... Could you be a little quieter? People are staring." Paying no attention to the young strategist, the manager jumped from store window to store window that all had something zoid merchandise related. And time and time again, the three young men had to drag the zoid genius away kicking and screaming.

As the quartette came to their reason for being in town, Bit looked over at the eldest warrior of the four whiles Jamie hurried after Doc, who was running to their destination.

"Hey, Brad." The brunette acknowledged Bit with a curt nod and a quick glance.

"Yeah?!" Bit gave Brad an anxious look.

"Geesh! Don't get so upset. All I wanted to say was that I'm glad you could come with us. I mean, you haven't exactly been around the base or any us for that matter unless there's battle or you don't have any of your old buddies to hang out with." Brad remained silent and Bit didn't push any farther, afraid that the mercenary would snap at him or walk off like he usually did since Leena left.

"I don't like being around places that cause me to remember bad memories." Bit halted and snapped his head to his comrade who had stopped walking, causing one man to tumble and curse the young teen.

"What?" Brad 's head was lowered, his long locks and the passing pedestrians marring whatever visage he wore on his face.

"Leon is the most genuinely trustworthy and loyal guy I ever met. He got me a spot on the team when no one would hire me. Leon always gave me more prize money to me than any amount I really deserved. One day I refused to take his money, saying he did more than enough for me. The guy just smiled and told me that I was right. Said I could get more prize money on my own if I went solo." Some people brushed against the two as they continued to stand in the middle of the crowded sidewalk.

"Then why didn't you leave and what does this have to do with how you've been acting?" Another person bumped into Brad, quickly blurting out an apology and going on their way.

"I thought I owed Leon a lot for what he did for me and I still do. Staying with the Blitz team was the only way I thought that I could prove to him that I was what he first told me I was when we first met ... 'You're a loyal and dedicated man. I can tell.'" A shaky sigh was seen through the sea of people as Bit looked on at his friend.

"I still don't understand ..." Brad looked up at Bit with intense eyes and a solemn face.

"I promised him I would look after Leena. I gave him my word that I would the day that he left the team ... And I failed him when Layon kidnapped Leena and when she was almost killed by Vega. This time I let her leave and go some place where I can't watch over her. I can't stand being at the base anymore, because it keeps reminding me how I broke my promise. Every time I pass Leena's empty room, I can see Leon disappointed in me." Lowering his head again, Brad looked in the direction of where Jamie and Doc vanished.

"So you're ignoring us because we're part of the team that you joined and stayed with all for the words of an insightful person that you broke your promise to." Brad remained still as the blur of bodies walked by his built frame.

"That's also why you avoid Leon ... You know, I made a promise to him, too. I didn't keep it either." Bit sighed and watched as he saw Brad's ears perk up.

"I said that I wouldn't let the Blitz team fall apart after he left. That's exactly what's happened. So you're not the only one that let down the greatest guy alive. Not all promises can be kept; some are meant to be broken. You said so yourself that Leena needed her time on her own to figure things out. Don't blame yourself." Jamie's cries for back up snapped the two out of their reveries. Brad straightened up and walked briskly through the crowd of people towards Jamie, Bit not too far behind.

****

~*~

Well, that's it. Not much, I know. But I had to put something up so you people wouldn't get too pissed with me. At least I **hope** you're not too pissed at me for the long delay with Chapter 9. And if it pisses you off even more, I'm gonna take a little hiatus with 'Becoming A Better Me'. I **swear** that I'm gonna **finish** the story. I **promised** you people and this is one promise I am going to **keep**.

JA NE!!

~*Sakura Scout*~


End file.
